


Photo's of Laura

by moon_foot



Series: Photo's of Laura [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Get Together, Hurt Derek, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Near Future, Pack in College, Photography, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The picture was of a young woman with her arms wrapped over Derek torso, her smile bright enough to make Derek grin at the Camera. She was beautiful, eyes perfectly matching Derek's, her light brown hair worn in a loose braid as they laid in the grass of a small, garden overgrown with flowers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles Discovers Photo's of Laura on Derek's Phone just in time for Derek to lose all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo's of Laura

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently laying here with a possible broken leg (waiting or test results tomorrow to know for sure) so I figured I should actually get around to posting some of these fics I've got sitting around. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Lovely **Ellementry** for betaing this for me! 
> 
> There is a sequel coming soon!

Stiles had been left sitting in the Camero as Derek ran ahead to sniff out the latest supernatural bitch to venture into Beacon Hills.

He kept an eye out - for Derek or the creature he wasn't sure - when he noticed that Derek had left his phone on the seat.

Rolling his eyes he picked it up off the seat, he grinned as an idea came to him. Stiles quickly went through the menus and smiled wider as he found what he was looking for, the camera. 

He passed the time making duck faces, peace signs and any other pose he could think of that would annoy his favourite sour wolf.

Stiles was chuckling to himself as he pulled up the gallery to look through the photos he just took. He scrolled through them all and was just about to put the phone back down when he scrolled to the next image and froze at what he saw.

The picture was of a young woman with her arms wrapped over Derek torso, her smile bright enough to make Derek grin at the Camera. She was beautiful, eyes perfectly matching Derek's, her light brown hair worn in a loose braid as they laid in the grass of a small, garden overgrown with flowers. 

He was about to go through more photos when he heard a noise behind him made him jump. Closing the phone looked out the windows to see Derek stumbling towards the car.

Stiles immediately jumped out to help the Alpha, who grunted as Stiles’ hand landed on his hip, and he grimaced when he felt it touch something sticky and gross. 

"What the hell happened? Did you find it?"

Derek, with help from Stiles, stumbled to the passenger seat and collapsed there, breathing hard. Stiles ran to the driver’s side and quickly started the car.

"Don't destroy my car" was the only thing Derek gritted out the entire way to the Stilinski house-hold. 

Stiles kept glancing sideways at him as he drove as fast he could back home. Frowning when Derek remained tight lipped though out the short drive home. 

Stiles helped to drag Derek up the stairs, "You're lucky my dad is out of town this week….Although, if you could maybe go a week without nearly dying that would be great!"

They ended up in Stiles' room, where he left Derek resting in the bed as he ran to get towel, water and most importantly - Wolfsbane. It had become quite obvious, once Stiles saw the wounds in the light of his room, that they had been cause by hunters. He ground his teeth together as he silently retrieved the bullets from Derek's hip, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand, attempting to not think about how nice those hips would be when it wasn't bleeding into his blankets, before going through the wolfsbane process.

It took longer than Stiles would have liked for the pain to finally subside from Derek's shaking form, so he could manoeuvre Derek enough so that he was resting under fresh blankets and snoozing quietly as the effects slowly ebbed away.

Stiles quietly cleaned up the mess before running back to the car, where he grabbed his bag and Derek's phone. 

When he was back in his room Stiles grabbed his laptop and took it out into the hall so he could work without waking the Alpha but still hear him should he need something. Stiles opened Derek's gallery again and scroll through the pictures until he found the picture of Derek and Laura (because it could only be Laura.) Stiles wasn't sure why but he found himself transferring copies from the phone to his laptop. Somewhere Stiles hoped they'd be safe from their usual violent pastimes.

Saving the thirty or so photo's into a folder before shutting down his laptop down and making his way to curl up on the floor beside his bed.

The next morning Stiles found himself sprawled across his bed, dressed in only his boxers. Glancing around the room, he was confused until he caught sight of a note on the bed, familiar cramped messy writing sprawled over it. 

_"Thanks for not destroying my car. Next time, though, just get in the damn bed,"_

Stiles could practically see Derek's eye roll as he wrote the note before fleeing through the window. 

Nothing more was said or mentioned about that night when Styles went to school that day, his mind quickly forgetting about the night.

Three weeks later Stiles walked into the Hale house, half carrying Scott, who'd broken his leg - _again_ \- after The Pack had finally gotten rid of the pigmy bastards that had been destroying the town for the past month. The rest of the pack had already arrived at the house to lick their wounds.

Glancing around the room, he caught sight of Erica and Boyd curled up on together in an arm chair with Isaac's head resting over their laps. Lydia was bandaging Allison's hand - thankfully nothing more serious than a sprained wrist - while her own lip healed. 

Stiles helped Scott over to where Allison was sitting as Derek and Jackson made their way in.

"Bodies are taken care of" Jackson said quietly as sat close to Lydia, trying (and failing) to subtly check her for injuries.

"Anyone ever notice that we seem to say that a lot? That disposing of bodies has become normal for us?"

"Shut up Stilinski, I'm not in the mood for your special brand of babbling today!"

"Leave him alone Jackson, he's not wrong." Allison muttered quietly.

Stiles himself wasn't really up for his special kind of babbling either, so he just shrugged and turned to Derek.

Derek, who was starring down at his now broken phone.

"Derek? You okay?" Stiles as asked cautiously.

Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles, looking sad and lost but he quickly hardened up before replying gruffly.

"I'm fine. Everyone in here okay?"

"Yeah, seems to be. The Wolfy half have already healed and the human half will be fine in a few days."

"Good. You should all get some rest and head home before your families notice that you’re missing."

Everyone immediately settles down, huddling close together, except for Stiles, who followed Derek out of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stiles asked quietly as Derek climbed the stairs. The Alpha paused his step as he turned to stare at Stiles before glaring at his phone again. It was then Stiles noticed the bullet sticking out of the screen.

"I'm fine Stiles. Lay down before you fall down, you look like shit." 

"Doth, my ears deceive me?! Derek Hale showing concern about lil ole me?" Derek growled quietly while Stiles chuckled and headed back into the den to curl up between Scott and Lydia.

Everyone was up and out of the door but 4:45am the next morning, giving Stiles just enough time to drive everyone, squished in his jeep, home, to catch another hour or so of sleep before any of their parents discovered their absence.

It wasn't until Stiles was finally curled up in bed did he remember the pictures. He sat up straight and stared at his laptop realising that he now had more photo's of Laura than Derek did.

Finding it impossible to get back to sleep after that so instead he went about trying to find a way the best way to return them to his favourite sour wolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As luck would have it Derek got himself a new phone with in the week, giving Stiles the idea to simply copy them onto the new phone. The problem then was how to separate Derek from his phone…

Unsurprisingly it was barely a month later when Derek was injured again - by an Alpha and her pack looking for a fight on their way through Beacon Hills - that Stiles got his chance. As Derek yet again slept his injuries off in Stiles' bed, Stiles found himself once again with his laptop and Derek's phone comfortable in the hallway and started to process the copies. 

It took sometime to set upon the computer and to copy the photo's across. By the time they'd finished transferring Stiles was exhausted - he had been damn near tramped by a Demonic Elephant after all - so he stripped to his boxers and got into bed. 

He'd completely forgotten that Derek was in there until the next morning where they'd woken up tangled together under the blankets.

He slowly blinked his eyes open at the expanse of muscular skin that his face was smashed up against. Between that and the arms wrapped around his waist, he was feeling very confused. Stiles slowly raised his head to find Derek's sleepy scowl starring back at him.

"No, it's to early for sourwolfing. Go back to sleep!" 

Stiles mumbled as he laid his head back down on Derek's chest, only to be shoved back onto the pillow. Stiles didn't even lift his head as he listened to Derek grab his gear be firing jumping out the window. Stiles just smirked and fell back to sleep.

Six hours later, Stiles was just starting to wake up, thanking every deity he could think of that he didn't have anywhere to be that day. He was however confused again as to why there was a broad expanse of skin in his face yet again.

He struggled to sit up in an attempt to figure out who was cuddling him but it was when the arms that were wrapped around him tightened did he figure it out.

"Derek," he mumbled into Derek's bare chest, "correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you leave already?"

"That may have happened..."

Stiles chuckled quietly as he rolled over and cuddled into Derek's form before he realised what he was doing.

"So we are cuddling in my bed late on a Tuesday afternoon.”

Derek froze before muttering defectively "I can leave…"

Stiles clung tighter to Derek before he could get away. "Don't you dare!"

Derek smirked slightly before he relaxed against Stiles again.

"So if you were planning to do this all day, why'd you leave?"

Derek took a long while before replied quietly.

"You saved her."

Confused Stiles replied "Saved wha-?"

"Laura. You saved all the pictures; I can smell you all over the phone. I checked to make sure you hadn't screwed with it and found all the pictures. You saved her."

Stiles sat quietly, content to be still while processing the emotion in Derek's voice.

Stiles slowly lifted himself up on his elbow to look Derek in the eye.

"I couldn’t let her disappear, could I?" He smiled softly.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles arms, a soft smile gracing his own features.

If you asked Stiles who moved first, he wouldn’t have been able to say, when their lips met, pressing against the other in a gentle kiss before pulling apart and resting their heads back down, in a comfortable tangle of limbs. 

Stiles had almost dozed off again listening to Derek's heartbeat when he heard Derek whisper "Thank you" into his hair and feeling the soft press of lips there. 

Smiling Stiles just sighed and happily whispered back "someone needed to look after you," before he finally slipped off into sleep again.


End file.
